


Something Wicked

by Hawkflight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Height Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Objectification, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Silence, Situational Humiliation, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is secretly thrilled to finally find someone who he can actually bend down a little to kiss. Among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan Kink Meme. The prompt I used is the summary.

A snort and a neigh sounded from the gates as the fresh recruits for the Survey Corps came trotting in on horseback.

Levi glanced away from the open window pane with obvious finger prints on it to look over the few that had come to dedicate their lives to the Corps. The group was always small - unfortunately - and this time it was no different. There were perhaps a dozen recruits from the training squads that had to hold a few hundred even with the recent Titan attack and this was all they received this time.

He had to wonder if Erwin had intimidated them to be left with a group that he couldn't believe was smaller than normal. The tally of deaths in the Corps didn't help their cause in the least, but there was no reason to lower their numbers even more by scaring potential recruits away. They needed every last one they could get their hands on.

His eyes flickered over them, a few of which he recognized from Eren's tribunal back in the city. The young blonde boy, Armin, supposedly shielded by Eren from cannon fire based on another's testament. Mikasa, who shared his family name; trying to figure out the ties to that relation were beyond him however and quite frankly he didn't have the time. His mother had never mentioned any members of her own family before dying anyway.

It would just be his luck if it ended up being one of those common names if he bothered to look into it. Considering his mother's occupation it was a likely scenario.

His gaze stopped on the last recruit as the door to the old headquarters was closed.

She was significantly shorter than her companion seated on the horse right in front of her own. Hair a light blonde that just fell a few inches past her shoulders, eyes a dark blue that seemed to glimmer in the sun's light.

The steady  _clop_  of her own horse had slowed and he kept his eyes on hers as she gazed back at him. Hm.

Well, since he had her attention. Levi parted his lips to mouth the words, 'Come here,' to her.

The girl blinked, turning to look at her companion a moment later; leaning forward to say something and the other woman stopped, taking hold of the last horses' reins as the younger one swung her leg over the side of the beast and slipped down from the saddle. Even the horse was taller than her, her head not even clearing it's back as it followed the rest to the stables. Something even someone of his own stature could accomplish.

She jogged over to the window, stopping a yard away and he took the second afterward to ask, "What's your name?"

Almost immediately she assumed the usual salute of a soldier: facing forward, feet placed a foot apart, left hand twisted behind her back, right hand enclosed into a fist over her heart. "Krista Lenz, sir."

Krista. That had a nice ring to it; almost like a hidden gem. "Your first duty is going to be cleaning off the window here. I expect it to shine when you're done." With the order given he turned and walked across the room back out into the hall.

He would be back later to make sure she met his specifications.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that likes the story so far! Don't forget to leave a comment ^.^

Her fingers tap softly on the wood as she waits for the other recruit in front of her to grab his food. The time he's taking doesn't really bother her though, not as much as the person behind her who is beginning to tap their foot on the floor, making sure each strike is loud and pronounced.

No, Krista doesn't care about that. If there's anyone she's thinking of at this moment it's that man from this morning and the fact that she'll finally be able to sit down now. Unless  _he_  appears again from thin air. He seemed quite capable when it came to that trick. Whenever she had just finished one of the tasks he had given her he would be there, looking over her work with a critical eye before assigning her a new one.

Even after really only seeing him all day - since he seemed to insist on riding her like a bull - she still didn't know who he was exactly. Besides being of higher rank than her, which was true for most of the Survey Corps around her even now. The first thing he had done was ask for her name, but he had never given his after that and there had been plenty opportunity in her mind to do so. Especially after that first task with the finger smudged window.

 _She ran the cloth once more over the window pane before stretching forward so her upper body was out of the window as she wrung the last few droplets of water from the rough fabric to land on the dirt below. It hadn't taken very long to finish, but she wasn't sure the window was_ shining  _as the man had requested. Hopefully that part had been a joke._

_With a sigh she leaned back, hopping off the window sill so she could actually shut the window with the little hooks on the inside. A rush of warm air hit the back of her neck causing her to jump before turning quickly to see it was just him. His gaze just then flickering from the window and to her._

_She could feel a slight burn in her cheeks at being caught off guard like that and jumping like a mouse in front of a superior. "I finished the window just as you asked."_

_His gaze moved back to it then and she felt her shoulders lower when he spoke a second later, "Good. I have something else you can help with. The last person that did it was insufficient."_

_He was moving away once again then, heading for the door. Did he except her to just follow him? He must if he was already out in the hall._

_She hurried to catch up with him, falling into step at his side. "Sir-" she had begun to ask what this next task was when he moved forward quickly, cutting across in front of her to move into a room on the right._

_"In here."_

_The moment she stepped inside she forgot to even wonder who she was taking orders from again. There was a fine layer of dust covering every inch of furniture in the room. "You only call this insufficient?" If someone had even attempted to clean it in the first place. It certainly didn't look like anyone had._

_"Get it done within a couple hours and you can have the room," with those words he was back out in the hall and she was left standing in a room she wasn't sure she would want based on what she might find hidden in the corners._

She had finished that as well, in the time frame even and after him telling her it was hers she hadn't had the will to argue at the time with her limbs screaming bloody murder at her. Then she had moved on to other cleaning chores, passing by that room once to see her pack that held the few things she possessed sitting on the bed inside. It made it pretty clear that that's where she would be sleeping for the duration that they were here and probably even when they came back from expeditions too.

Krista picked up her food tray, balancing the plate and mug of hot tea on top as she moved through the sea of tables to the one that Ymir sat at and plopped herself down with a relieved sigh. She was going to end up with blisters on her feet by the end of the day.

There was a soft chuckle from across from the table. "Exhausted already? You might want to eat that fast."

Krista raised her gaze from the tray to follow the direction that Ymir was pointing with a fork to see that man standing in a corner of the room, supposedly looking over all the recruits but she could not only  _feel_  but see his gaze lingering on her. She turned away quickly to look back at Ymir, wanting to know now more than ever just who he was to be doing this to her. "Who is he?"

Ymir looked surprised at this question though, before grinning once again. "That's Captain Levi. He's the best soldier here and from what I hear has an obsession with cleaning."

"You mean making others clean for him," Krista muttered in reply.

Ymir laughed at that. "Well, if you don't want to do it anymore then just don't do the job so well and he'll find another primary victim."

She wasn't entirely sure of that but dug into her food while she could, drinking down the hot tea even though it was scalding her throat as it went down. When she was done she looked over her shoulder to see Levi was just then moving out of the cafeteria. He  _did_  expect her to follow him then.

With a rather exasperated sigh she turned to Ymir. "Put my tray back, please." Her words were only met with a chuckle and a smirk that clearly said to have fun cleaning for the rest of her life. Maybe she should just take her friend's advice.

**/ / /**

The last few days had gone by fast enough, but even so with the large mansion that was their new headquarters nothing ever seemed to get finished. Especially when someone tracked in mud on one of the floors that was actually clean. He had to wonder just how long it would take to get every single room done.

With Eren they had to use these headquarters so if he accidentally transformed he wasn't so close to the cities and start going on a rampage if on top of that he also happened to lose control of his Titan form.

His gaze moved from those that were training with their gear in the courtyard to what some of the recruits had started referring to as the 'garden'. In reality it was just a small field of weeds, some of which were just like green stalks of grass while others had small flowers on them to hide just what they were.

Krista was currently in that field, the corner she had started on was clear of the green sea, but most of it still remained. For the time being anyway. It had started to annoy him yesterday but she had been busy in another room so he had left her to it and just had her start this morning instead of last night.

The weeds were so tall that they skimmed her shoulders as she worked; crouching down on her hands and knees, plucking the weeds from the ground, the dirt clinging to her skin and sweat running down from her brow. He glanced to the stretch of dirt behind her, to look back towards the corner to try and figure out how long it would take her to finish the rest based on her progress so far only to have his jaw clench a second later.

As opposed to the corner she had done earlier that was barren of anything green the last stretch had sprinkles of green in it; not loose weeds that had been forgotten there, but ones with their skinny roots still planted in the dirt.

He pushed off from the rough stone, trampling the weeds in his path before reaching her side. Just as he saw her head begin to turn to see who's shadow was blocking the sun he placed a foot on her back and she went sprawling face first into the dirt. He held her there for a good five seconds, watching her arms flail at her sides as she attempted to push herself up before removing his boot from her back.

Krista practically jerked up from the ground, gasping for air and spitting dirt from her mouth as she sat on her knees. There was streaks of the dark grain on her face, sticking to the sweat that had been there. "W-wha-" her attempts to speak were cut short.

"If you're going to play in the dirt like a pig instead of doing your job do it on your own time. Don't start wasting my time, Krista. Now," he bent down as he spoke to grab the nape of her neck and jerk her head back so she could look behind her at what she had done this morning as well as what was 'accomplished' more recently. "What do you see?"

It only took a moment before she replied, still gasping from her temporary lack of air. "S-sorry, sir. I'll... redo it." He could feel her heart racing beneath his fingers as she took in the deep breath of air.

"Then do it. Properly this time." He let go of her neck to stand back up fully, gaze moving to the recruits and soldiers that had stopped their training to stare at the two of them. Levi scowled. "Get back to your training!" he shouted, moving off the field to stand there and stare down at Krista as she began to pluck the weeds that she had somehow missed the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't expect immediate fluff, did you?

His footsteps kicked up the dirt as he walked, continuously looking down at the dark expanse beneath him that had been so green and full of life a few days ago. Granted, that life had been fake and held no meaning to anyone. Maybe a cow if it wanted to munch on the weeds, but that was it.

It only served to remind him of Krista though. She had practically ran off after finishing the last of the weeds, not making a mistake again throughout all of it; even though she was the only person that had been working on the 'garden.' It had been finished just like all her other tasks, neat and in a timely manner.

The only difference was that he hadn't managed to send her on that errand he orignally had planned afterward. No, instead it was given to someone that got lost in the forest of all things, making the message nearly an hour late. Really, if he could just get rid of all the incompetent soldiers and not have to worry about the stacking losses of the Survey Corps in the process he would. But they needed every soldier that joined them.

Every last one.

His boot scuffed the mark in the dirt from where Krista had fallen. She hadn't left the Survey Corps but it sure felt like it. He hadn't been able to find her for a whole day after that and even when he did she would try and sprint away in the other direction as fast as humanly possible. That friend of hers - Ymir her name was - would shoot him a nasty glare an instant later if she was in the vicinity; she had seen what had happened that day and obviously had a low tolerance of him because of it. Which he couldn't blame her for it, but he also didn't particularly care.

The only person he cared about was Krista. Who he had only caught glimpses of the past few days, due to her behavior after what one recruit called the 'garden incident.' Apparently they had taken to calling anytime he had to yell at someone for their work ethic as an 'incident.' Needless to say he didn't find it humorous at all.

If they were saying it as often behind his back as often as he caught them talking about it then it was no wonder Krista hadn't lost that spark of anger in her eyes from the first time he saw her afterward.

She  _did_  have the right to be angry though. He could have completely skipped over shoving her into the dirt like that. Better yet, he could have waited for her to be done completely, for the training regime not too far to end before reprimanding her over the sudden sloppiness in her work.

If he had handled it better she probably wouldn't be so angry at him. For essentially embarrassing her like that in front of the other members of the Survey Corps.

Levi pushed open the swinging door to enter the stables. He needed to clear his head. To figure out just what he could do so it was possible for him to even see her again for more than a moment, to even talk to her properly rather than just give orders.

"You like that?" His feet froze in place at the sound of the voice and he turned his head to look into the stall, to see  _her_ standing there next to her horse, brush in hand. The soft neigh from the horse was confirmation enough, even as it nibbled on the fabric of her shoulder. "Okay, okay. I'll get the other side of your coat nice and shiny too," she said with a laugh. Her other hand raised to push it's snout away softly, redirecting it to the hay scattered over the floor just as she looked up, ready to walk to the other side of the horse to continue it's night grooming.

She froze much like a deer and he had to stop himself from reaching out to her to stop her from scampering off and just scaring her further. Instead he made himself hold her gaze as his mind spun before latching on to something he could use. "Saddle up your horse. We're going to run a quick perimeter check," he told her, turning away to get his own horse ready for a nightly ride as he had previously planned. Now he just needed to fit her into the plan.

If she even came that is. It was completely possible that the moment he wasn't looking she had gone to put the brush back and leave the stables. He wouldn't put it past her after what he did, but he hoped she would stay. Even if she was just doing so because he was her superior officer.

She hadn't exactly let him give her any orders after the garden, which meant she didn't have to be around him he supposed. If the logic she was using was that she wouldn't have to be near him as long as she could get out of there before he could say a word to her about doing a single thing that is. It didn't seem too far-fetched in his mind anyway.

Levi finished putting the saddle on the horse and with a slight frown stood up on one of the boxes in his horses' pen so he could swing up and onto the horse. He grabbed a hold of the reins, directing the horse to turn with a nudge of his boot along it's side so it was clopping out and into the hall of the stables.

Once the horse cleared the large door he felt a wave of relief wash over him to see Krista sitting astride her own horse, waiting for him. She hadn't left.

"Let's go," he said, digging his heels into the side of the horse as he snapped the reins in his hands. The beast took off quickly, hooves pounding into the dirt as it rode for the gate and he could hear Krista's horse following shortly after.

With the gate already open due to the actual night patrol being out they just slipped through the opening and out into the woods. He directed the horse away from the walls of the headquarters and into the trees.

The last thing he wanted was for this to actually turn into a patrol when he hadn't planned on that in the first place. He had given her enough tasks when he would need to go see to the Survey Corps business for the time being. This wasn't going to be like that. He had her to himself, _alone_  and he would make use of the time.

Levi glanced over his shoulder to make sure she hadn't fallen behind as they wound through the trees, jumping over bushes and logs. She was still there, just quiet as a mouse.

He wasn't sure what she expected him to do. Yell at her for the way she kept avoiding him? Stir up enough noise to wake those up in the vicinity - or direct the night patrol's attention to their location - so she went through a repeat of that day? She certainly wasn't complaining about the silence that continued to stretch between them, at least. Which wasn't exactly his ideal situation in the first place.

His gaze moved back to the forest ahead of him. He wasn't going to get anywhere on horseback.

He drove his heels into the horse's sides for a second, urging it to go faster as he pulled on the reins to redirect it to the stream in the forest. The trees began to thin as he rode, the horse jumping over the mossy log before reaching the stream and he pulled his reins up, tugging them to the side to slow his horse as it turned, sending droplets of water flying through the air as it stepped into the stream for a moment. He slid his feet from the stirrups before throwing one leg over the large animal and sliding down to the smooth rocks that lined the stream.

Another set of feet followed his a few seconds later as Krista got off her own horse, pulling it to the stream with the reins so it could take a drink from the running water like his own horse was already doing without any prompting from him.

He watched her silently for a moment. She must have figured out that she wasn't on a patrol by now, but she still hadn't said anything. Which meant it was up to him.

"Krista." Her head turned swiftly upon hearing her name and he had to pause for a second before continuing, "You didn't get hurt from before... did you?" He had kept wondering if he had been too rough on her then; which he had, he knew that. But he wanted to check that she was okay now since he hadn't had the chance after that time.

"No," she replied. Another second passed before she added, "Not physically."

Of course. He glanced to the stream, watching the water run over the moss covered stone. "You weren't giving it your all like before and from what I've observed that's not like you. I'm sure you had your reasons for dropping in productivity like that, but if you ever need a break you only need to ask. If I'm pushing you too hard tell me next time." When she was silent after he spoke he added, "I just expect everyone to give a hundred percent at all times. No matter the task they are given; if it's cleaning the dishes or killing a titan."

When he glanced to Krista her eyes were wider than usual as she stared at him. "Yes, sir."

A chuckle escaped him, brought on by his nerves more than anything else. "You can just call me Levi, you know. You've certainly earned the privilege."

"Okay... Levi," she had paused before saying the name. As if she expected his words from a moment before to be a trick.

Hmm. He glanced up to the thin veil of branches above trying to shield the dark sky and the stars from view. It was nice to hear her say his name. Now if he could just make it so she wasn't so hesitant to say it. That is was normal for her to do so.

He had to make his intentions clear. Perhaps not tonight, but... "Come by my room tomorrow night." He turned his gaze back to her. "If you want to that is. It's up to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I messed with the timeline a little.

"Get up!"

Krista forced her eyes open even though it felt like she had just closed them. It was still in the pre-dawn hours though so she couldn't have been asleep for very long. Her muscles were still sore from being on horseback most of the night and a fraction of the morning.

Even so she swung her legs over the side of the bed, glancing to the door to see an officer standing there. "Come on! Hurry it up!"

Well, she supposed it was a good thing she had been too tired to change out of her uniform this morning. Krista pushed up from the bed, following the officer out of the room and down the hall. She didn't miss the way the officer kept glancing at her with obvious suspicion as they walked.

What was going on?

"Out late last night?"

She glanced to the officer at the sudden question, the accusation behind it. "Yes."

"I didn't see your name on any of the assigned patrols." Definitely accusatory.

"I wasn't-"

Just then the officer threw open the doors to the courtyard and she stared at her fellow recruits as well as soldiers from the Survey Corps, flanked by a few members of the Military Police. "Now that you're here we can begin the investigation." The officer at her side spoke, walking over to the group and indicating for her to join everyone else.

She didn't take a step forward, though. Instead she turned her attention to the officer. "What investigation?" At the very least she would like to know what exactly he had been accusing her of the whole way here and why they were waking up everyone early. Anyone that hadn't been on duty that is.

The officer was silent for a moment, looking at her as if he was expecting her to be joking about a very serious matter. "The investigation of the deaths of the two captured titans. They were killed just an hour ago by one of the people here and we're going to find them. Unless, of course, you would like to confess already."

Krista blinked and felt her jaw clench at the same time. "Confess?" Just who did this guy think he was? Accusing her of something she hadn't even know had happened until now because she had been asleep? Honestly, what other reason would she have for not knowing?

The officer only glared at her though. "You've wasted enough of my time by not being in the recruit barracks like everyone else from your training squad and hiding in that room instead-"

"I earned that room," Krista slipped in. She wasn't about to allow him to accuse her of helping the titan efforts and hindering humanity.

"Regardless if you did or did not. I'm giving you an order to move your equipment back to the barracks. This investigation could have started out smoother if everyone was where they should be. Now get in line with your squad so we can begin."

"Disregard both of those orders."

She turned quickly in the direction of  _his_  voice. Levi. She could see Ymir's eyes narrow from her position in the group; she hadn't been able to tell her friend yet that it was fine between him and her now. He had apologized just last night for what he had done that day in the field of weeds. Granted, he hadn't used the exact words, I'm sorry, but he had clearly regretted the actions taken that day.

The officer gave him a quick salute. "Captain Levi. We'll have your soldiers back to you soon. But we do need all of them at the moment to run a proper investigation into the deaths of the titans to find the perpetrator so I'm going to have to insist that this recruit stay here for the time being."

Levi didn't say anything for a moment, stopping in his path to focus on the officer, though she had felt his gaze rest on her for a second before. "So you insist on wasting your own time?"

At this the officer quickly dropped the salute, looking put off by this statement. "No. I insist on finding the person who murdered the titans and since everyone here is a suspect-"

"Everyone that was already here ten minutes ago, you mean. Do stop wasting time and start the investigation already." Levi turned from the officer to look at Krista then. "Follow me."

Before she could take a step forward though the officer had stepped away from the assembled group. "We need to interrogate those present on their whereabouts this morning and then check their gear for unauthorized use. She can't leave before we have that information."

Levi didn't so much as glance at the officer when he responded, still looking at her. "She was with me on patrol this morning and she's had no authorization to use her gear. Check it yourself if you want." He motioned for her to follow him instead of saying the words before turning around to walk away from the group.

The officer looked miffed at this change in his investigation. Maybe because it was only just beginning and was already off to a bad start in his opinion. Either way she didn't care to find out and was already following after Levi when the officer snapped from behind her, "You better be positive she isn't involved or you've just let a criminal walk free."

This made Levi stop and turn to look at the entirety of the Military Police gathered in the courtyard. "Do me a favor; if you can manage it. Find the culprit then run your incompetent ass back to the safety of the city to fatten yourself up into a tasty treat for the titans and become even more of a joke than you already are, swine."

She didn't dare turn to look to see the face of the officer, but she imagined he was red with rage as she turned the corner; finally out of view of everyone that had gathered out there in the courtyard. Krista only stopped walking when Levi turned to face her after entering the stables. Before he could say anything she said a quick, "Thank you, sir."

His lips pinched together a moment after. "For what? I just told them the truth of the matter. Besides, we're low enough on soldiers as it is and I need you to do a task for the Corps. Even with the investigation going on we still have business to attend to." She took his words as they were; a disfigured you're welcome.

Krista gave a swift nod of her head as he explained the task to her as they walked to the stall that held her own horse. With him there to help her saddle the horse the time usually required to do so was easily cut in half.

She paused though before getting onto the horse, holding a pack filled with messages and reports she had to deliver. "When should I be there?"

"Hm?" Levi glanced to her, holding the reins in one hand as he waited for her to get up onto the horse.

"When should I stop by tonight?"

For a second he didn't reply and if it weren't for the mask of indifference he wore she would have sworn he was surprised by her question. "Ten."

**/ / /**

There was a soft knock on the door that made his head turn to the clock first, checking the time before he bothered to get up and off the couch.

Levi walked over to the door, wrapping his hand around the knob and taking a second to prepare himself to yell at the fourth person who thought it was appropriate to bother him at this time, especially tonight of all nights. He wrenched the door open but the yell stayed stuck in his throat as he drank in the sight of the one person he had been waiting to see since he sent her off earlier that day.

"I'm not too early, am I? I know you said ten, but-" her rambling apology for coming here just five minutes early faded to the back of his mind. Even after she had asked him about what time would be best he hadn't been sure she would show up, and of her own will at that. He had made sure she hadn't taken his suggestion as an order. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel obligated to be here. Beyond that, he finally had a chance to be alone with her without even the assumption that it was completely Survey Corps related. "So what did you need me here for?"

He paused, before his gaze was drawn down the hall. "This way."

Levi left his room, closing the door behind him as he led her down the hall, around a corner into another room. He glanced along the small bend after indicating for her to go in first, checking that no one was in sight before entering the room and closing the door. With a click of his tongue to hide the click of the door he locked it before stepping further inside.

Krista was looking up at one of the old paintings on the wall when he moved toward her. She must have heard the dull thump of his boots as she turned from the painting to face him. "What's-"

He bent down to silence her question with his lips, tilting her chin up with his fingers. His grip tightened in the next second, fingers slipping along the sides of her chin to hold her in place. Levi parted his lips to bite down on her bottom lip, grinning when he got his preferred reaction.

A gasp slipped from her parted lips and he slid his tongue past them into her mouth: tasting, searching, and exploring every corner. She was lovely, really. The skin beneath his fingertips was softer than silk, but he didn't dare move them from their current position to see if her hair was as soft as he imagined it as well. Instead he kept his lips pressed to the pretty pink plump lips that he intended to turn red at the very least by the time he was done kissing her; if not purple from the force he applied to them, occasionally nipping at the tender flesh.

It was with regret that he finally pulled away, keeping a firm hold on her jaw, breath coming faster than usual as his lungs demanded oxygen after he denied them the basic need for so long.

"Does that answer your question?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit kissing.

_"What's this about?"_

Is what she had intended to ask. Before he cut her off like  _that_.

Holding her chin in that steel grip of his. After the matter she had actually worried that it had bruised her skin, but upon inspecting the area in her room, staring at all the places his fingers had been in a mirror she hadn't found a single black and purple spot. There was no evidence of what he had done except for her lips: swollen as they were, a brighter pink than usual that bordered on a light red, and still sore from the events that had ended just ten minutes ago. This was ignoring the seemingly permanent flush to her cheeks, of course.

She didn't know how long he would wait for her answer though. He hadn't exactly given a time limit, but when he did let her go that hunger had been apparent in his eyes again. How he actually managed to hold himself back was beyond her, but she was grateful for it.

Her head was finally beginning to clear without the constant press of his lips on hers. Without...

Krista could see her cheeks darken further from just thinking about it in the glass in front of her. She really needed to do something about that. To stop the color of her skin from darkening any further.

But it was impossible with the whole scene of what had happened running on rampant repeat in her head.

_"Does that answer your question?"_

_She didn't say anything, she couldn't. Her breath was coming fast, much faster than his appeared to be. How could that be? He hadn't been breathing for as long as she had, but he didn't seem to be as effected by the lack of oxygen._

_Levi didn't appear to have the patience for her to even catch her breath and answer him though when he spoke again, "I want you, Krista. All of you. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you."_

_She could feel her eyes widen. He wanted_ her _?_

_He took a deep breath, eyes still on her. Always on her. She had caught him watching her when she first came through the gate as well. It's what had started that supposed hell she first thought she had walked into. With him being the slave driver that was always tugging her from one part of the castle to the next. He had been in near constant contact with her from the start. She had hardly seen Ymir because of it. Only seeing everyone from her training squad when it was time to eat. He had practically kept her to himself every single day._

_It made a lot more sense to her now. But still... why her?_

_She still couldn't speak, so she couldn't even ask the question and by the even breaths of Levi he had recovered just now. His eyes seeming to darken as he gazed at her. "If I could I want to kiss you again."_

_Her heart was hammering away in her chest, the fast beats practically beating on her mind. It made her entire head spin, everything in her vision moving except for what was directly in front of her. Him. Yet she didn't feel a single pinch of fear in her body, just the warm blood running through her veins, filling her entire being with the sensation of floating. She wasn't even sure she could talk if she were able._

_Instead her gaze lowered as her head made the motion, moving back to rest on his eyes as she raised her head back up. She could feel his fingers slide under her jaw, skimming her throat, causing her heart to jump up as his hand came to rest on her cheek. Krista managed to take a breath before his lips were on hers again, not losing the intensity from the first kiss but rather carrying it over into this one._

_His lips pressed hard to hers, insistent that she tilt her head further back. When she did he lost contact for a moment, needing to lean down further to catch her lips again. A moment later she could feel a new sensation as his lips enclosed along her upper lip and began sucking hard on the skin there._

_Her mind was spinning all over again, driving any thoughts from her as he moved to her bottom lip, giving it the same treatment. She forced her mouth to open and take a few precious gasps of oxygen while she still could. Just before he was slipping his tongue back into her mouth._

_Krista closed her eyes as she felt the wet muscle move in her mouth, pressing her own to his for a shiver to run down her spine. His tongue was instantly pushing back at hers and after a few seconds of trying to overpower him she submitted under the rough sweep of his tongue._

_She stayed still for awhile, compliant to any demands his lips and tongue made of her. Each new touch of his lips to hers sending a thrill though her body that reached down to her toes. She was gasping as soon as he let up on her and she could hear his ragged breathing in her ear, feel his warm breath running over her skin._

_The_ _reprieve_ _didn't last for long though._

_His lips were on hers seconds later, softer this time as he was still breathing heavily; skimming hers and laying little kisses at the edges of her mouth. She could feel his teeth drag over her upper and bottom lip, pinching the tips against each other when he bit down._

_When he parted his lips his tongue ran over hers repeatedly in-between the kisses that were feather light along her cheek; that only lasted for a few seconds before he broke completely away again._

_Krista opened her eyes as she took in deep breaths to regain her oxygen and perhaps clear her mind even a little bit from the fog that had descended on it._

_Levi's own eyelids looked heavy as he started to regain control of his own breathing. His gaze was flitting from her lips to her own eyes, but it was still a moment before he spoke. The last few kisses must have taken more out of him than the first one. "How many has it been?"_

_She didn't have to think for even a second to know what he was talking about. "Th-three," Krista gasped out._

_His gaze moved back to her lips, which surely had to be bruised after the rough treatment he had given them. "Have you ever been kissed before?"_

_"N-no."_

_A sort of groan slipped from his lips before his head ducked down and she could feel fingers tugging the neckline of her shirt down, just before his lips had latched onto her collarbone. Her head fell back as he sucked at the skin, still gasping for air._

_His mouth was hot against her cool skin, his warm tongue leaving a trail of saliva along her flesh. Then his teeth were dragging over her skin, nipping, tugging; until he bit down and her mouth fell open, "Ah..."_

_The warm breath moved up along her throat, tracing her jaw to stop at the curve of her ear. "Will you be mine?"_

_She blinked. "What?"_

_He pulled away from her ear then, coming back into her vision and she gazed up at him as he looked down at her, eyes nearly black with lust. "You liked this, didn't you?" She couldn't make herself answer in the affirmative or negative, even if the latter would be a lie. "I can do it again, more even. But you have to be mine."_

_"Be... yours?"_

_He gave a nod of his head, lifting her own up with the hand that still remained on her cheek. "Take your time." His hand fell from her cheek. "You may leave."_

_Krista paused for a moment, mind still spinning after everything that had happened. But he was right. She should leave for the moment, gather her thoughts and then answer him. There was no way she could think rationally right now. To get involved with the Captain... further than she already had. She had to figure out if it was something she really wanted or if doing something so drastic would only be a mistake._

_She moved away from him to the door, her hand slipping around the knob, but when she pulled the door didn't so much as budge. Her gaze raised quickly to see the bolt was in place. When had he done that? Krista glanced over her shoulder at Levi, currently sitting on one of the couches, looking like he was gazing at nothing until his eyes flickered to hers._

_They were still dark and she could see the storm brewing beneath them. Krista took in a breath and turned back to the door, unfastening the bolt in a hurry and slipping back out into the hallway. She made sure to close it behind her, cut off his view of her as she stood there, wondering if she could manage to make her legs move further yet without breaking into a run._

_Had he not intended to let her go?_

She had managed not to run down the hall or attract any sort of attention to herself. Krista hadn't even encountered any other person from the Survey Corps in the castle so she could only guess that those not on duty at the moment were sleeping.

If that was the case...

She rested her finger on her lip. The swelling still hadn't gone down and she didn't know when it would. How could she? That had been her first kiss.

Ice.

She needed ice. Before anyone saw her like this. For a moment she wished she was in the barracks so she could ask Sasha to go and get some for her. She was good at taking even rare provisions and getting them out to the squad without anyone being the wiser. But she would probably also ask why and recognize the reason for her swollen lips. The sort of questions those circumstances would lead to were ones she couldn't answer.

Well, then. If she hadn't run into anyone going down three flights of stairs she shouldn't run into anyone by just making a short trip down the hall and to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

He nearly stopped himself from sighing at the latest performance in front of him. Levi was actually starting to get tired of doing it, but such a simple action would fill the latest recruit with a sensation of disappointment in themselves and then perhaps they would try harder next time. He still had yet to yell at any of them for slip-ups, mainly because the 'incident' game of theirs was beginning to irritate him.

Especially after Krista was no longer avoiding him due to his apology. Though she hadn't given her answer to him yet concerning the status of their relationship. Which was also irritating him now. It wasn't because of the lack of an answer to such an important question, but the amount of time it was taking her to even decide. Or the fact that she could have decided already, but couldn't tell him yet because she couldn't find a time to tell him.

With the castle more-or-less livable now he was either in meetings or with the recruits or his own soldiers for various reasons. It didn't allow for many openings when he was alone and she would be able to talk to him about it.

Levi let out a deeper sigh as he looked past the recruits in front of him. He should have kept her there in the room so he wasn't currently thinking about it. Just had her decide right then and there like he had planned at the beginning. But no, he just  _had_  to let her go to think about it.

He had seen the look in her eyes before leaving. She had figured out his plan - a part anyway - and it must have spooked her. That's why she wasn't giving him an answer yet; why he hadn't seen her.

Even if she had said no when he asked he could have easily swayed her. At the time before she left - before she noticed the bolt on the door - Krista had looked like she would have agreed to anything if only he had demanded it rather than asked. He shouldn't have given her that choice.

If someone else were to approach her now while he couldn't keep an eye on her he might very well lose her, and that wasn't acceptable. Her smaller stature, mid-length golden hair that flowed just over her shoulders, blue eyes that glittered like a jewel; all of it made her perfect. Those little noises she had made when he touched her before, succumbing so easily to his touch. She was made for  _him_.

No one else.

"Sir, are you alright?" His gaze focused on what was in front of him; one of the recruits with blonde hair that was already making his mind wander back to Krista. "You look distracted."

Levi scowled at this, his mind racing back to the present so he could better recognize the recruit. Armin, a rather observant recruit and currently poking his nose where it didn't belong. "Armin, was it?" he asked, as if he couldn't bother to remember the name when Erwin had pointed out that this recruit had potential for a position in leadership. At the nod of Armin's head he continued, "You either focus on your given task or you do a hundred laps around the perimeter."

Armin blinked, but seemed to get the message as he backed up a step shortly after. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to intrude."

He was tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose when Armin didn't go right back to the training as expected, but Erwin had said to let him do these things after the Military Police had come in to do their investigation. Apparently the man thought this recruit would see something they didn't. Levi just hadn't expected that he would be a part of these observations; or maybe he should've expected it. He had taken Krista from the investigation - with a legitimate alibi - and that must have drawn the kid's attention. If Armin was going to continue standing there he might as well ask for his thoughts on the issue. "Whatever," he waved off the recruits' earlier comment. "What do you think of the investigation the Military Police is conducting?"

Armin was silent for a couple of seconds before speaking, "From the rumors it's just like what everyone else is thinking. That they're not getting anywhere and this whole investigation is pointless because of it."

"Is that right?" his words came out sarcastic. Of course it was. Whoever actually thought the Military Police were getting anywhere didn't have half a brain.

"Yes, and..."

With Armin's long pause it seemed he was going to have to drag out one of those thoughts he had asked for. "What is it?"

"I don't believe Krista did it. Though I can't speak directly for everyone else I don't think they believe the Military Police's assumption either."

He had to stop another sigh from coming out: from the mention of Krista and that the Military Police was still going with their first conclusion jump for all the wrong reasons. He was beginning to think he shouldn't have pulled her from the investigation. "Is that what they think?"

"Well, her gear checked out, but they didn't get to talk to her themselves. Plus they're convinced the lookout that confirmed her story along with yours is lying about when she got back."

Great. "So they're more ignorant than a maggot?"

Armin didn't reply to that question, not that he expected him to. The recruit just bit on his lip as if trying to suppress a laugh, but his gaze was no longer on Levi.

He turned to look behind him and see the Military Police that had come for the investigation walking across the courtyard to them. They weren't particularly close, but Armin must have thought there was a chance they had heard the last bit of the conversation and didn't want to chance being caught laughing at their failure or anything that insinuated it. Levi didn't plan to just let them get away with an insinuation after what he had just heard though. "Did you manage to do that favor I asked of you?"

The officer was immediately scowling. "We didn't find the perpetrator because we weren't allowed to question one of your recruits."

"Really?" Levi glanced to the lookouts on top of the wall. "Do I need to get the lookout to come and tell you everything he saw with me looking after him to make sure he feels threatened into telling you the truth this time?" His gaze landed back on the officer. "Or do you think he would dare to lie even in my presence?"

When the officer didn't respond within the next second Levi turned to look at one of the recruits, ready to tell them to go and get the appropriate lookout from that night. Before he could say anything however the officer managed to speak up, "That won't be necessary. We already heard his side of the story and you said yourself that she was with you on patrol, which we confirmed."

Levi turned back to face the officer. "So you're leaving without a single person to answer for the deaths of those titans? Do you not understand the importance of their lives to our efforts or do you just not care enough to try harder?"

He could see the muscles along the officer's face twitching at being questioned like this before his subordinates, but he couldn't say he was sorry for it. Levi was actually enjoying himself. "All the equipment checked out, which leaves no suspects since they obviously used their gear to kill the titans. I find myself more concerned with the lack of structure to the Survey Corps though. You dish out punishments often enough yourself, but so far I haven't heard a thing about that girl being punished for speaking out of turn and not following my orders when I was put in command over the recruits for the duration of the investigation. Lucky for me it doesn't officially end until we leave so I can do that right now before we leave." As the officer spoke he motioned to one of the other members of the Military Police and they handed him a cane. One of the more brutal punishments and made for those that were far more severe than what Krista had done. His teeth practically gritted at the sight of it. "So, where is she? Hiding in that room again?"

Levi had to stop himself from scowling at the officer. Just because he had been put in charge of the investigation didn't give him the right to beat the members of the Corps. But they had left the investigation entirely in their hands and they were probably given free reign on how to go about doing it. The officer would just say this was necessary in his report to get whatever information they needed for the investigation.

Beyond that he hadn't actually thought to punish Krista himself at the time or after because there was no reason for her to be investigated in the first place. That and he had needed her to run errands while most of the Corps had been under the Military Police's scrutiny. He couldn't exactly be seen showing favor to any of the recruits though either. Especially Krista, who didn't even deserve a caning. He couldn't allow this officer to hurt her, not like that.

"Is that true?" He turned his gaze to Armin. Levi hadn't actually seen any of this himself, beyond Krista not being in formation when he got to the investigation; he had just heard bits and pieces of what had happened before he got there and people tended to exaggerate.

Armin took a breath, swallowing hard, eyes on that cane the officer was branding. "Yes, sir. Krista refused to join us in the investigation and repeatedly questioned the officer and talked back to him when he gave her an order to move her stuff back to the barracks."

At least the boy had enough sense to tell the truth and nothing more. "I see." Levi met the officers' gaze then. "It's my fault for not looking into the issue from before. I'll take care of her punishment for how she acted during the investigation."

The officer looked taken aback by this comment. "You will?"

"The recruits are under my responsibility at the moment."

"Then you'll need this-"

"No," Levi snapped the moment the officer tried to hand the cane over to him. "I'll take care of it." The only thing he needed was her since the officer was clearly waiting to see what he would do to Krista for her offense. All of the recruits should technically be close by. He knew only a few weren't supposed to be training with him right now as they were assigned different duties. So getting her here shouldn't be very difficult or take much time. "Krista!"

At his shout he heard a distinct clomp of a hoof on the dirt coming from the stables as one of the horses got startled, along with Krista.

He should have guessed she would be assigned to the stables for the day. He would have even gone and looked if he wasn't busy and his movements weren't currently being tracked by nearly all the recruits. They must have thought he didn't notice that they had slowly stopped their training to listen into his conversation with Armin shortly after the Military Police were mentioned and now they were only focused on watching this interaction between him and them.

"Sir," he heard Krista as she ran over from the stables. Instead of acknowledging her though Levi waited for her to get just a tad closer before his arm struck out like a snake; his fingers curling into her hair as he tugged her head back in the opposite direction her body was moving before loosening his grip and striking her across the back of her head, effectively shoving her forward with one hand so that she landed on her hands and knees in front of him.

Before she could move to get back up he rested his left foot on her back. Partly in case the officer got it in his head to try and hit her with the cane while she was in such a vulnerable position. If he tried he would likely hit Levi in the process though and he was sure the officer wouldn't chance that.

"I had another question regarding your investigation if you don't mind staying for a minute or two longer."

The officer blinked before giving a nod of his head. "Sure."

Levi had to fight to suppress a grin. Now he could really rip into this so-called 'officer'. He launched himelf over Krista, making the officer stumble back before Levi sat down on his newly formed bench. He could hear Krista give a little gasp from the sudden weight on her back and raised his right leg so it was lying across his left leg, the knees nearly parallel with each-other. With him now supporting even less of his own weight he could feel Krista's arms and legs trembling, but it was necessary if she was going to get out of this without being hit with the cane.

The officer's gaze had moved down to Krista, but he needed the man's attention on him now, not her. The officer wouldn't fully understand the punishment if he was looking at her instead of him and then he might suggest it wasn't enough and Levi wasn't going to allow that. "Who did you investigate exactly?"

It took an extra second of silence but the officer did turn his gaze to him. "The recruits and soldiers of the Survey Corps. Besides a select group that Erwin had cleared, not including the recruit you took away from the investigation."

He was still mentioning that? Damn it.  _Stop mentioning Krista. She's not suppose to be here right now. She's not even human at the moment._ "Help me understand something then. Beyond this select group that Erwin knew couldn't possibly be responsible for the deaths of those titans you didn't find anyone who's gear had been used without authorization?"

"No." The officer was looking at her again, evidently not comprehending what Levi was doing. It seemed he would need to make it more obvious than it already was for the officer to understand.

Levi raised a hand and snapped fingers in front of the officer's face. "What are you looking at?"

The officer jerked his head back in response. "The girl-"

"What girl?"

It only took a moment but the officer's face quickly twisted into one of disgust, having finally realized what Levi had meant when he said he would punish Krista and just how he was doing so. "I was looking at the chair."

"Shouldn't you be looking at me since I'm the one having a conversation with you? Or did you think that chairs could speak?" The officer remained silent though, handing off the cane to the subordinate behind him. At least the man didn't see a reason to have it in his possession anymore. Now all he needed was for him to leave. "If you couldn't find anyone in the Survey Corps with faulty equipment did you even think to look at your own people that have visited here before? I'm sure I saw a few of them the day before the titans were-"

"No one in the Military Police killed your precious titans!" The outrage of the officer was obvious, but he just needed to poke a bit further. Besides, Hange and him had just been discussing the possibility this morning after another day passed with no results.

"How would you know? You just said you only investigated the Survey Corps. Perhaps you should be investigating your own members that were here the day before they died. They are leaving with you today, aren't they? Why don't you question them right now where everybody can hear?"

The officer's face had actually began to turn a pale shade of red that would likely get dark quickly but it was then that the man turned away. "We're leaving!" With that the officer practically stormed off to the gates were the Military Police's horses waited. It only took a minute with the way the man was barking orders at them until they were out of the gates.

Levi waited for an extra minute though before he got up from Krista. "Get up." As Krista began to stand up he turned his attention to the rest of the recruits. "Everyone get back to your training."

He listened as they started practicing the move he had shown them before all of this had happened, still trying to perfect it. His gaze was back on the gate, until he heard footsteps besides Krista's going in the direction of the stables.

"Are you okay, Krista?"

Levi glanced out of the corner of his eye at the man that was following Krista. "Reiner, a hundred laps around the perimeter,  _now_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: anonymous commenting has been disabled at this time due to the two/three trolling titans running around. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, but I'll put it back up once I'm sure they're napes are cut. For the time being you'll need to log in if you wish to comment.


	7. Chapter 7

When she goes to poke at her food with the fork for the fifth time in less than three minutes Krista feels a hand wrap around her wrist and reluctantly raises her gaze to meet Ymir's eyes. "What's up with you? I've never seen you this gloomy."

Gloomy? She supposed she might be coming off that way, especially when most of her food was sitting in front of her untouched. But she didn't intend to and pulled her hand from Ymir's grip after a moment. "It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you would be eating. Not sitting there staring into space." There was only a brief pause until Ymir asked, "Is this about what happened in the courtyard earlier? With the Military Police and Captain Levi?"

Krista said nothing, though she could still feel the burn in her skull from when the Captain had grabbed her like that.

_A sudden sharp pain encompassed the back of her skull as his fingers twisted into her hair, and she could feel her whole body protesting as her upper body was pulled back and she was sure she was going to land on her ass in the dirt. Just before his grip loosened that is and every thought in the last few hours was driven from her with the force of his hand when it hit the back of her head, making the pain from seconds before bloom out even further with the strike._

_She was no longer falling back though, but forward. Her knees were the first to hit the dirt, the palms of her hands second as she tried to catch herself as best she could. Everything had happened so fast that her mind was still reeling and her gaze kept flickering to try and make sense of the situation._

_When she looked to the right her breathing stopped. It was the officer from before, she was sure of that and he was carrying a metal cane with him and she... Oh no, was he going to hit her with that? Her body still hurt from the recent actions of Captain Levi after calling her over. She didn't want to imagine what pain she would be in if the officer hit her with_ that _._

_A shiver ran through her whole body and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prepare herself at least mentally for the first blow when she felt a boot press into her back rather than a thin rod of metal._

_Her eyes snapped open as she tried to look to her left, but she couldn't see Levi through the curtain of her hair that hid him from her view. Even so she knew it was him, keeping his foot there on her back to ensure she wasn't hit with the cane for whatever reason. She sure couldn't think of one thing she had done to deserve such a harsh punishment._

_A wave of relief had swept through her when he began talking to the officer, questioning him about the investigation. That had to have something to do with why she was in this current situation, but as long as Levi remained here she felt the worry from before_ _ebb_ _from her body. He wouldn't let the officer hit her; she was certain of that._

"He went too far."

"Who?' Krista couldn't stop herself from asking.

For just a second Ymir looked conflicted before replying in a flat tone, "Both of them. That officer was going to hit you with the cane for something so minimal-" Perhaps in Ymir's book it was minimal, but she had disrespected the officer during the investigation; in front of everyone. Even so she had to agree, the officer had been willing to take it too far for his own personal reasons. "Not to say I agree with what the Captain did either. A punishment consisting of running laps or being the solitary dishwasher for the night would have been more than appropriate. He didn't have to humiliate you like that again, even take it further by... by-" At this point Ymir let out a soft growl in frustration.

While Krista appreciated the sentiment she didn't see it as necessary. He had done it to protect her from the officer, not to humiliate her, and she understood that; unlike Ymir and so many others.

"Shouldn't you be more upset about this?"

Ymir had the perfect timing it seemed as Krista finally took a bite from her food. She took the time this gave her to chew more slowly as she thought over the question.

Her friend was clearly upset about the issue concerning the officer and Levi, but she just couldn't find it in her to hate Levi for what he had done. She didn't even fully understand what had her friend so worked up. So what if the Captain had to humiliate her? Make her less than human so the officer wouldn't hit her? She would rather go through that again than get hit with the cane. As upset as Ymir was she was sure she would agree that it was better than being hit with the cane, but not by much in her friend's opinion.

Would this sort of rift in their relationship continue if she did get involved with the Captain? These sort of misunderstandings. What would her friend even think if she knew Levi had kissed her just days ago, requesting that she got involved with him in a way not perceived as proper in the eyes of the military?

She wanted so badly to talk to someone about it, to get advice on the matter. But there was no one she could think of even if she could manage to bring it up. Ymir would likely think the Captain had hit her so hard earlier that it had made her delusional if she even dared to talk to her about it.

There was another possibility though, one she thought Ymir would be much more prone to if she knew about it. That the Captain was taking advantage of her for personal reasons, that feelings had nothing to do with it. This was the conclusion she kept coming to a lot if anyone was to notice their relationship.  _If_  she actually allowed it to go that far; if she was willing to break procedure, something the Captain clearly didn't concern himself with when it came to her. But he was respected. What if someone thought she had gotten involved with the Captain to ensure a safer position in the expeditions? Granted, Ymir would likely be the only one not to believe that one with their history.

The risk for both of them would be high, she was sure. But she was also convinced that it would be worse for her if they were caught in an unsolicited relationship. Still, she kept thinking about it despite all of that.

He was showing interest in her not because of her family heritage that she kept hidden - like Ymir - but for another reason entirely. Something personal and only he knew of, even so... He had  _kissed_  her. Levi had claimed her first kiss and she was tempted to let him claim even more.

"Maybe," she finally supplied an answer to Ymir. "But I don't have any scars because of it and I don't need to take painkillers; so it's fine."

**/ / /**

He leaned against the wall, watching as the few recruits running around the courtyard finally fell to their knees after the sun had set. Levi wasn't entirely sure what they had done, just that the soldier that had been keeping an eye on them had to leave to speak with Erwin so he was stuck in the soldier's place. Apparently they couldn't be trusted to finish their punishment themselves. How did they end up with such undisciplined soldiers?

"Captain?"

"Hm?" Levi turned his head, nearly blinking when he saw Krista standing there; at first thinking it had to be his imagination.

A second had passed though and she was still there, so she had to be real. Krista looked from him to the recruits for a moment and it was after an extended silence that she turned back to him. "I'm yours."

Oh. She had been checking that the recruits weren't in range to hear her; she must have already checked the area for anyone else that might have been close enough to make sense of her words. Most of whom were eating dinner or getting ready to go to bed at the moment. Besides the small group in the courtyard that is. He didn't move from his spot when he spoke, "When you change tonight leave the harness on."

"Huh?" Krista blinked, gaze meeting his own as she stared up at him; at first clearly not comprehending his words. Then her cheeks became darker, a pink tinge that was threatening to become a bright red. "Y-yes, sir."

"Get going then," he said, pushing off from the wall as he noticed the recruits in the courtyard begin to get up. "I'll be there later." Levi could hear her walk away quickly before the recruits even looked toward him as he approached. "Have you had enough running around mindlessly for today?"

One recruit rolled from their stomach onto their back, breathing heavily from their assigned task for the day that amounted to a lot of nothing. The only thing they could hope for was if their endurance got better because of this.

"What did you kids do anyway?"

A girl with dark auburn hair sat up at this question, laughing softly at some inside joke and rubbing at the back of her head. "It was just a small pack of meat, I swear."

"Shut up about it! Or are you trying to get us in even more trouble, you bloody lunatic," another recruit spoke up, glaring at the girl.

This only caused her to laugh louder though and Levi had to wonder if such a response was from exhaustion or if she really was crazy. "Yeah, it was my idea," she said with a grin. Perhaps she had already been crazy before the long run.

"It would have been fine if you two hadn't tagged along," another recruit spoke up, a young man with only a thin layer of hair covering his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the one lying on his back snapped.

"We only needed one lookout and you two are the ones that got caught and ratted us out in the first place. The next time we get something out of the storage you're not getting as much as a bite."

Levi shifted on his foot, thinking his ears must have deceived him. "Next time?"

The recruit immediately looked away at the question, staring at the ground. "Uh..." Whatever excuse or otherwise he was trying to come up with was taking too long to make Levi stand there for much longer.

He turned away, only pausing when he heard the girl speak up from behind him. "Sir?"

Levi glanced over his shoulder at them. "What is it?'

"Can we go get dinner now?"

Was food the only thing this woman was concerned about? Well, if it meant he could finally get away from these damn rookies, then why not? "Only if everyone else has already eaten and if you can find any leftovers."

"Ahh, thank you." He swore he could hear the girl salivating as he walked away. Whoever the other three recruits with her were; they all needed to learn some self-control.

Levi pushed open the door into the headquarters, walking down the hall until he came to a sliding door. He pulled it back, grabbing a fresh white cloth from within and moving over to the sink to turn the tap, letting it soak in the water for a few seconds before turning the water off and sliding the door back closed. With the soaked cloth in hand he continued down the twisting hall until he came to Krista's room.

He paused a second before even grasping the door knob, glancing down the hall in each direction before he opened the door. Levi kept his gaze on the wall to the right when he walked in, closing the door behind him and drawing the bolt so it couldn't be opened from the outside. It was only then that he turned to let his gaze settle on the bed where Krista was.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, thighs pressed together, with her legs barely a centimeter apart. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, covering up where her belly button would be. Besides that her arms were blocking her nipples from view as well with the way she had arranged them. She was hiding a good amount of her body from view, but she was also wearing the harness. It was the only thing she was wearing and though it covered some skin itself it didn't hide anything from him that he wanted to see. That was all her doing.

The moment he took a step forward her head turned, cheeks quickly turning a light red. "Levi..."

He was on her before she could say much more. His knee prying her legs apart in one fell swoop, dropping the cloth onto her chest as he took a wrist in hand, pushing her back onto the bed with his other hand that held down her arm by the elbow shortly after.

Krista gasped when she hit the bed, but instead of meeting her gaze as she stared up at him he scanned over her now exposed body, just drinking in the sight of her nearly naked form. Her nipples were a nice rosy color, not yet hard from arousal, though he planned to have them as hard as a pebble soon enough. At the apex of her legs were thin blonde curls that continued down to surround her vagina. Levi let go of her wrist to reach down and draw a finger among the curls, tracing the edge of her lower lips.

He felt her body shiver at his touch and pulled his hand back a second later, turning to gaze into her eyes. She was still staring up at him, uncertainty in her own gaze and he had to remind himself mentally that this would be her first time. He couldn't go much further until he had taken care of her. "Krista, you need to tell me now if you don't want to do this."

She was silent for a couple seconds before responding, "I want to. It's like I told you before; I'm yours."

He chuckled softly. She really was naive when it came to these things. It would be cute if at the same time he wasn't worrying how easy it would be for someone else to take advantage of her. "That doesn't mean you need to do everything I tell you. If you're ever uncomfortable with something just tell me and I'll stop."

At this Krista looked confused. "Then why did you ask me just now if I wanted this or not if I can tell you to stop whenever?"

Hm. He pinched his lips together for a second before speaking, "Because you're not going to be able to speak once I start." At seeing her eyes widen he continued with his explanation, "If we're going to do this here and now no one else can know. Which means you can't make a sound or else you might wake someone up, and trust me when I say you won't be able to keep yourself quiet out of sheer will. That's why I brought this." He snatched the cloth up from where it had fallen on her stomach, releasing her other arm so he could fold it lengthwise so it was three centimeters across. "Now, unless you've changed your mind open your mouth."

Barely a second passed before Krista opened her mouth and he pushed a section of the cloth into her mouth, tying the ends of the cloth together behind her head. It was positioned so that he could see the white cloth in-between her lips, still damp to help prevent sound from passing from her mouth. If the cloth happened to come loose - which was possible - he had a backup plan to stop anyone from hearing her.

Once he was sure the gag was as secure as he could make it he pushed off from the bed to kneel in front of it, gripping the straps on her thighs and tugging her hips closer to the edge of the bed. "Even with that though, I would appreciate it if you attempted to control yourself," he told her before spreading her vulva open with his fingers and dipping his tongue into her core.

Her hips jerked almost instantly at his actions and he pulled away briefly, chuckling. "I thought I just told you to control yourself, Krista." The only response he got was a muffled moan and he grinned, leaning back down to push his tongue back into her. He brushed his tongue over her quivering flesh, keeping close to the entrance, knowing it's where she would be the most sensitive. He lowered his other hand from her thigh to brush his fingers over her clitoral hood before descending to her clit, using just one finger to circle the pulsing little bundle of nerves.

He kept licking at the tight muscle right inside her entrance, not stopping his actions until he could feel her growing wet and only then pulled away, flicking her clit with his tongue experimentally, trying to gauge just how sensitive it was. At another jerk of her hips accompanied by a higher pitched sound through the cloth he tensed for a second, waiting for a little while before running the tip of his tongue around her clit. This time being more careful not to touch her so directly, rather just giving little strokes that weren't as forceful.

With the lower-pitched moans trying to escape from around the cloth now he sat back on his knees, hands dropping away from her. Levi undid the buttons on his shirt first before pulling off his jacket, folding it to place on the nearby chair. He was glad that he had taken off his own harness earlier in the day; when he had no longer needed it so he didn't have to deal with it now. Levi tugged off the white cravat a moment later, lying that on top of the jacket before removing his shirt and placing that on the chair as well.

Now that those were removed he stood up, placing one knee on the bed as he leaned over Krista, grabbing onto the straps beneath her arms, leaving his thumbs to rest beneath her breasts before pushing her up the bed so her legs were no longer dangling over the edge. He crouched over her, swinging his other leg up to rest against the outside of her right thigh. Levi ducked his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking softly on the skin only to nip at the tip a moment later and hear a soft sharp gasp above him. It made him wish the cloth wasn't covering her mouth, but she definitely didn't have the self-control necessary for him to remove it and not worry about someone hearing her. The last thing he needed was someone trying to bust down the door because of unusual noises coming from Krista's room.

Levi switched over to her other breast, reaching down with one hand to slide a finger into her heat, sucking harder when he felt her clench around the single digit. He slid another finger inside shortly after, moving them in and out of her at a slow steady pace. When her hips jerked again he slid his legs up so his knees were aligned with her hips and pinned her between them to stop any further movement as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. With each movement the tips brushed against the hymen and he let out a groan, releasing her hardened nipple so he could press a kiss against her neck.

He raised his other hand to curl his fingers into her hair and tilt her head further back so he could have better access to her neck, nipping at the skin as he heard her soft muffled moans through the fabric not far from his ear. After he removed his fingers from her it took a second until he eased up on her neck. "Can you feel how wet you've gotten for me, Krista?"

There was something akin to a whimper that slipped around the fabric and Levi pushed himself up so he was hovering over her once more. He bent down to press his lips on each cheek, watching as her eyes fluttered open to gaze back at him. Another whimper-like sound slipped through the fabric and he lowered his hand from her hair to cradle one side of her face. "You're going to feel a moment of discomfort in a little bit. I promise it's only temporary and this is the first and last time you'll have to deal with it." He paused before leaning forward so that his lips were right next to her ear, his voice dropping lower in tone, "I'm going to take your virginity, Krista."

Levi leaned back so he was resting on his knees for a moment, still keeping her hips pinned between them as he looked down at her chest rising and falling erratically. He bent down only for a moment to bite down on the flesh, letting go in the next second and moving off of her so that his feet slid down from the bed and onto the floor.

He was pulling his boots off in the next second, resting them against the chair before unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his legs. Levi merely folded them once, throwing them over the back of the chair before getting back onto the bed, onto Krista. He gripped the straps at her hips, yanking her lower body up so he could press the head of his penis against her entrance. Levi paused though, gaze landing on the cloth that had started to come loose from Krista's movements. He pushed forward so only the head rested within her before leaning over to grasp at her jaw with one hand, to keep her from screaming as he closed his own mouth around her neck.

It would be best to do this fast; so he pushed into her quickly feeling her entire body jerk against him as the hymen was broken. The only sound that managed to escape her was a soft keening as his hand fought to keep her jaw shut. Levi merely groaned into her neck at the feel of being inside her, muffling his own voice with her skin. He parted his lips briefly as he remained still within her. "Relax. Nod your head when the pain is gone."

Levi closed his own mouth once more, pressing kisses against her skin until she gave a nod of her head and he pulled out till only the tip rested inside her before he thrust forward to be surrounded by her inner walls once more. He kept the pace slow as he rocked into her, letting out an occasional low groan.

When her legs first began to move he didn't think much of it until he could feel them wrapping around his waist and pressing her body more insistently against his. Levi had to suppress a growl when he felt her begin to tighten around him.

He pressed his hand harder against her jaw, raising his head to hiss into her ear, "Put your legs  _down_."

It only took a moment but it still had him nearly gasping when he felt her orgasm pass through her body as she clenched down on him and he reached back with his one free hand to push her remaining leg off of him, quickly.

Levi ground his teeth as he slid out from her, releasing his sperm onto her stomach a moment later. That was too close. He loosened his grip on her jaw, fingers trailing up to tug the cloth down from her mouth. "Don't do that again."

"Sorry, sir."

He let out a sigh as he rolled onto his side, watching Krista lay there for awhile as she came down from her own high. "You don't have to do that right now. Saying, 'sir,'" he clarified a second later. "When we're alone call me Levi. Not Captain or sir, that's just for appearances; you understand? Our relationship can't be a public one."

Krista shifted then, turning so she was looking back at him. "I know."

"I can't treat you differently outside of one of our rooms." Not like in a normal relationship, he wanted to add, but the words died on his tongue.

Even so she seemed to understand as she gave another nod of her head. "I didn't expect you to."

Levi frowned before leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. "I'll see you in the morning, Krista." With those words he got up, putting his clothes back on before exiting her room to go up to his own.


End file.
